


Chinese versions of 'Drarry in Winter' and 'Polar(oid) Opposites' [Fanart] [Screenshot]

by Idishi



Series: HP FanArt Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese, Digital Watercolor, Fanart, M/M, Translation, link - Freeform, repost, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idishi/pseuds/Idishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a screenshot of a link sent to me by Ao3 user 'Xuan'.</p><p>The original digital artwork belongs to me. The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong only to JK Rowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese versions of 'Drarry in Winter' and 'Polar(oid) Opposites' [Fanart] [Screenshot]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuan/gifts).



Just a screenshot of a link sent to me by Ao3 user 'Xuan'. You can find the page here: [http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4091336971?share=9105&fr=share](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4091336971?share=9105&fr=share)

My art was reposted, and their accompanying short stories translated into Chinese, with my permission, under Xuan's request, so long as proper links and credit were given in the reposts :)

The original digital artwork belongs to me. The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong only to JK Rowling.


End file.
